My Thane
by RenaKade
Summary: The Housecarl is sworn to serve her Thane. Lydia wishes to serve the dragonborn wood elf, but not in the way you would think. contains smut... you have been warned. Lydia Housecarl / Fem wood elf Dragonborn. first story. please don't hate.
1. Chapter 1

**My Thane**

**Part 1**

"I don't think that's wise, my Thane…" Lydia reminded as she watched the wood elf woman before her.

They were just a little southeast of Whiterun. They were on their way back after dealing with a dragon that had been plaguing a nearby settlement by taking the farmers livestock.

On their way back, Flora spotted a mountain flower. A smile graced Lydia's features as she remember all the times the dragonborn had dismounted just to get her hands on the local plant life. Almost as if her name was an actual curse, urging her to collect as many specimens as possible for her potions.

This time however, Flora had found a meadow full of specimens. From her elevated position on her brown mare, Lydia held onto the straps of leather that kept her Thane's black horse from wandering off to graze.

The black, red eyed steed made shivers run down her spine. She didn't know why. It was as if there was some sinister energy radiating off of the beast.

She had told herself that since Flora was gifted with not just bows and blades, but the ways of the arcane arts, that maybe she had enchanted the horse, or enchanted something on it.

She watched as the elf kneeled down gracefully in her formfitting dark leather armor. A orcish dagger was strapped on her right leg just above her boot. On the left side of her waist was an equipped elven blade. A deer hide quiver was strapped to her back and full of iron arrows, witch Lydia wouldn't doubt were all poisoned at the tips. Her foresworn bow was attached to her saddle.

"I wont be long." the elf answered before she turned to look at her. Her short hazel colored hair blow in the wind as she turned.

The housecarl had to divert her eyes when she noticed her eyes had wandered south from her Thane's green eyes to the opening in the leather armor that was opened a little at the top to reveal a large amount of cleavage. She knew it was how she caught man off guard in combat, but that didn't stop her from taking quick glances when the woman wasn't looking.

She had no problem with a woman being attracted to another woman, or a man to another man, but she didn't even know she was one of those women until she was made Flora's housecarl.

She didn't know how the woman would react so she kept quiet about her slowly developing attraction to the wood elf.

"I just think we are too exposed in this clearing." she warned. "What if some bandits spotted us like yesterday?"

They both made it out of the ambush with barely a scratch, but she didn't like the lewd comments directed at them. That bandit died quickly, but not before she sent her armored foot into the man's groin. She knew deep down that she was more enraged from the comments directed at her companion, then to herself.

Lydia's heart skipped a beat when she notice she had the perfect view of Flora's breasts at the angle. Subconsciously she licked her lips. Her crotch grinded into the leather saddle, careful as not to draw the attention of the subject of her desires. She could feel herself moisten as many sinful thoughts entered her mind. She wanted to dismount her horse and press her lips upon the woman's and feel the firm breasts as her other hand would find it's way down to the slightly shorter woman's core. The friction sent small waves of pleasure through her as she bit her lower lip.

Oh how she loved to ride in a saddle. A woman could stimulate herself without anyone around being the wiser unless someone touched the wetness forming under her.

"We're fine." the woman picking flowers reassured as she plucked a petal and lightly tasted it with the tip of her pink tongue before she bit down on it as if to judge it's worth by it's taste and texture.

The reaction to watching the short show was like a lightning bolt was sent through her body and collected between her legs. She bit harder on her lip as she muffled a moan that threatened to escape her.

"Please don't do that. At least not in front of me." she groaned as she remembered a time Flora had done the same thing with a Nightshade. How she didn't poison herself was beyond her knowledge. Maybe she developed an immunity to the plant.

Her reaction earned her a smirk as the woman looked up at her.

She had to divert her eyes again before the elf could notice she was able to see down the front of the tunic.

"Do you know if many people come through here?" she asked as she got up to tie the plant filled bag to her saddle.

"Not likely." she guessed as she realized she was eyelevel with her crotch, and only had to turn to see her grinding into the leather. The thrill of thinking of getting caught almost made her a little lightheaded. "We're far off the trail. Why?"

"I think I found a good place to gather ingredients." she answered. "This clearing has a large variety of specimens, both plants and insects. Also has little traces of wildlife grazing." she patted her horse's mane lovingly before pulling herself into the saddle. "Unless Shadowmere eats everything. Right boy?"

As if it understood her, the horse shook its head a little as if trying to rid itself of some insects.

Lydia stopped her ministrations before she was looked at.

"Lets head home. I want to experiment." she explained with a sense of giddiness.

The other woman smiled at the elf's happy expressions as she followed.

Now that she was not being looked at, she continued rubbing her core into the saddle. her eyes were glued onto the woman's back and waist as the friction escalated her pleasure. At this point she was humping the saddle as quickly and quietly as she could as she neared her limits.

What she wouldn't give for Flora to plunge her tongue into her depths and taste her as she would any of her ingredients. She imagined she was rubbing her crotch into Flora's face as the leather became soaked with her juices.

Those thoughts sent her over the edge as she grabbed onto the front of the saddle before her and bit down on the leather strip in her other hand. Her eyes closed as the waves of her orgasm went through her whole body.

She wanted to shout Flora's name for all of Tamriel to hear, but all that escaped the leather between her teeth was a quiet long moan.

Once she finished riding out her climax, she slumped onto the saddle exhausted and out of breath. She finally opened her eyes and looked at where she was sitting to see that both her crotch and saddle were drenched. She moved a finger along the slick surface and brought it up to her mouth and sucked her fingers until they were clean.

She moved to get piece of cloth to clean up the mess before they reached Whiterun and froze when a cloth was offered to her by a feminine dark gloved hand.

Attached to the hand was Flora riding next to her.

She was blushing a little with a straight look on her face as she watched Lydia with her calculating eyes as the woman accepted the favor. The nord didn't know what else to do. She didn't know how long Flora had been watching her, how she thought of her, how things would be between them.

No debt her face was as red as the eyes of the beast the woman in her fantasies was riding.

Before she could start cleaning up, she was shocked when the elven woman removed her glove and reached for the nord's saddle. Lydia stiffened as she felt her heart beating in her chest as she watched Flora collect some of her juices on her finger and bring it to her mouth to taste her.

A wave of pleasure went through her body as she watched what she had been imagining just moments ago.

Lydia noticed the coloration on the elf's face as her features showed she was calculating the new taste in he mouth as she looked foreword. Finally after fifteen seconds of awkward silence, the elf looked back to her.

"Two grams. Mix with four grams dried and powdered blue mountain flower petals. Heat for seven minutes." she spoke as if expecting the woman to understand her alchemic calculations. "Heated honey, add one gram of crushed lavender stems. Mix both solutions over an intense flame. Allow to simmer before mixing. Add two spoons full of sugar to remove bitter taste."

Lydia was now extremely confused and summed up what she thought with one word. "What?"

The woman didn't answer. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was not heard or if she was being ignored. "We are almost to Whiterun. Recommend you cleanup."

Lydia snapped her eyes forward and her eyes widened when she realized they were almost to the stables in front of the city gate.

After hastily cleaning the parts of the saddle she could get to while sitting on it, she hesitated as she was thinking about what to do with the damp cloth.

Flora solved the problem as she snatched the cloth quickly and put it in her armor where her cleavage was.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Thane**

**Part 2**

"Can you put my pack upstairs please?" Flora asked Lydia as they walked into the house they both shared in Whiterun.

The nord had a little trouble looking the Thane in the eyes as she accepted the knapsack after Flora had retrieved the smaller bag full of ingredients. "Yes… my Thane."

Lydia still couldn't believe what had happened on the ride back. Her face was still red as she walked up the stairs and walked past the hanging great axe given to the one the housecarl served when said woman became Thane. The house was well decorated with pieces of armor, or weapons her mistress had taken a fancy to in her travels.

Lydia walked into Flora's room and started to empty the bag's contents into the chest next to the bed in a well organized way when she heard the sound of falling pots and pans as something hit the ground with a thump from down stairs.

The signs that showed Lydia's embarrassment were replaced with a look of both worry and anger as she unsheathed her iron blade and made her way down stairs as fast as she could.

Over the few months Lydia had been serving Flora she learned that her Thane was careful and at most times hardly made a word or sound unless she wanted to be heard. If something was that loud, then something was wrong.

She regretted leaving her iron shield upstairs when she reached the door on the first floor.

Once she turned to the cooking area, she was welcomed with the sight of pots and pans strewn across the room and in the center of the mess was Flora with a dark leather and hood wearing man on top of her.

Lydia would have blushed if she hadn't noticed the elven dagger in the man's grasp that he was pushing down towards the only elf in the house. Flora was fighting to keep the blade as far from her throat as possible by holding the man's arms. But Flora had gone through a lot before coming home. Hours of riding, being ambushed by bandits, and lets not forget that dragon they had to fight together.

Lydia could see the blade making progress to its target and before it went any farther the housecarl ran across the room and kicked her iron boots into the attacker's face sending him off of the only person around she cared about and on his back.

The man turned out to be an altmer sporting a gruesomely bloody broken nose. The weapon was dropped and caught by the second elf as she jumped to her feet and athletically landed on her free left hand, momentarily making her perform a graceful handstand and then landed on the high elf with one knee on both sides straddling the man's waist.

Flora was rather light, but the suddenly added weight made the air leave the assassin's lungs.

"Who sent you?" Flora growled as she placed the dagger to the neck of its owner.

Lydia was now standing to the left of the two. When she saw the crackling lightning starting to form around the hand nearest to her she stomped down on it making the high elf groan loudly in pain as a small cracking noise was heard.

Lydia smirked a little when she realized she had probably broken one of the fingers. The altmer gave her a hate filled glare until she pointed her sword at his head.

"Answer her!" she ordered as she applied presure and making another crack be heard.

His eyes were closed shut as he mumbled a few curses in his native tongue before opening them. Lydia took this time to look at Flora to see if the woman was injured. Thankfully she didn't see any rips or scratches that hadn't already been there.

'But she could have been killed…' she scolded herself as she realized that if she had checked the house first, it would have been her on the floor in the condition she had found her Thane a few moments ago. A scowl formed on her as she grew angry at herself by not fulfilling her duties more thoroughly. She let out her anger by pressing down harder on the hand under her iron boot causing the man to yell out again. The sudden aggressive behavior made Flora look at her with a worried expression that confused Lydia. 'I should be the one worried about you.'

"Who?" Flora said as she looked back to the man and pressed the blade closer.

"It… it was a wood elf in… Riverwood." Flora seemed to commit that to memory and then pressed the blade into the skin drawing a small amount of blood. "He works at the lumber mill!" the man yelled as loudly as he could with a knife so close to his neck.

"Lydia." Flora called as she started checking the man's pockets while she was on him.

"Yes, my Thane?"

"Go get a guard. I don't want his blood to stain the floor." the wood elf explained as she took the man's coin purse.

Lydia gave her a short bow as she lifted her foot and then stomped it back down before turning for the door, making the elf groan in agony.

She opened the door to see that some of the citisons must have heard the noises and started to gather around the front of the house. Some of them knew Flora and Lydia well while others had only heard rumors and stories of their deeds.

"Guardsman!" she shouted to an already aproching guard who was already called because of the shouting.

Hearing someone acknoledge him and call made him quicken his pace and stand before her in a military manner. "Something wrong, housecarl Lydia?"

"Yes actually. There has been an attempt on a Thane's life." she explained as she guided him in.

The nord guard stiffened a little at the title and unsheathed his blade as he followed her back into the house.

Lydia's eyes widened when she noticed there was a fork in the man's leg that had not been there and was threateningly close to his manhood, and looked to who had to have been responsible.

"What?" Flora asked as she looked over her shoulder and saw her face. "He made a comment about where I am was sitting while I was searching him. And then he thought it was a good idea to thrust skyward." she explained.

That bit of information made Lydia look between the woman's legs, giving her an almost befect view of her hindcorters and the tight leather making an almost visibal outline between her legs.

Instantly what happened on the ride home entered her mind along with images of Flora in other extremely compromising positions. She felt her cheeks start to warm up as she felt a familiar sansation making itself known between her own legs.

"Ahem." the sound made her look back up to Flora's face to see she had a playfull smirk on her face that quickly disappeared when she looked a little to Lydia's left.

With her cheeks burning furiously she followed Flora's line of sight to the guard next to her. Apparently he was enjoying the show like she was, and knowing fully well that the guard was a man, Lydia could guess he had a strong sense of imagination towards the general individual before him.

"Don't you have a job to do?" Lydia said a little louder then necessary.

That got the guard out of his stupor and clearing his throat as he aproched the two on the floor.

Not long after the guard was forcing a limping elf out the door Lydia closed it behind them and then turned so she could relax against the surface.

She let out a sigh before she walked to Flora who was on her hands and knees trying to reach for something that must have slid under the table.

Lydia was behind her, so she was yet again welcomed by a plessent sight.

"What are you looking for?" she forced herself to ask as she fought the impulse to take advantage of the elf in the position she was in.

"He attacked me… when I was trying to get to the alchemy table. And he… made my bag slide under the… blasted table." she said as she pressed her breasts harder into the wooden floor and separated her thighs a little more to try to compinsate for the space under the wooden bench next to the table she was trying to squeeze herself under.

She would have asked why she didn't thank to simply slide the wooden bench out of the way and making it a lot easier then the elf was making it, but she was… distracted.

Lydia's eyes focused on the view. It took a lot of willpower for her to stay where she was and not reach out and get a handfull of those cheeks. Seeing the bosmer's pert breasts being squashed against the wooden surface made her think of doing it herself with her hands. Her spreaded legs pulled her cheeks even farther apart, allowing the mound between her thighs to be seen as if calling her closer. The elf looked so inviting to the nord woman.

The small groaning sounds Flora made as she tried to stretch her arm sounded different to her ears.

"So… you know anything about this wood elf in Riverwood?" Lydia said almost in a whisper as her breathing quickened its pace. Surprisingly the elf was able to pick up what she said with those cute little pointy ears of hers. Those adarable little ears she wanted to nibble playfully as she played with the elf attached making her writhe and squirm from the pleasure caused by her hands.

"Unfortionatly." Flora confessed as if the word was a bad taste before she let out a sound of triumph when she pulled out the small bag. She then sat on her knees as she checked the bag for any damage unaware of how her rump was pressed by the heels of her boots. "Fool wanted me to ruin a blosoming romance between two nords. One of which I knew personally. And gave me a fake letter and expected me to present it to her and lie to her face. I knew he was a little displeased by me staying truthful to my friend, but an assassin?" she let the question hang out as she got to her feet and started walking towards the chest on the bookshelf she kept her ingredience in the next room.

Before entering the small room, she looked back and blushed a little and was momentarily frozen until she smirked as she gave Lydia a wink before she disappeared into the next room.

Confused, Lydia looked down, and to her disbalief saw that at some point her hand had drifted to her cunt and was rubbing it through her leather leggings during maybe the whole conversation.

The relization caused her to shudder as she sat on the bench Flora had been sitting next to. She was embarrassed beyond words, but she wouldn't dare stop her hand as the leather became more and more damp. Her mind was spiraling as her free hand worked the clasps and buckles of her breastplate. As she reluctantly pulled her hand away from her core to remove the piece of armor she started to remember the first time she had masterbated with the elf in her mind.

* * *

><p>Lydia looked up at the ceiling with only her nightware that consisted of nothing but her bra and lower undergarment.<p>

Her and Flora had moved into the house a few days ago leaving the furnicing to be desired. Her room consisted of a simple bed and end table. She had asked if they could possibly get a few carpets or furs to put on the floor, but the elf sadly shook her head when she looked in her coin purse.

Lydia mentally scolded herself when she accidentally forced her Thane into admitting they were not entirely well funded. They had spent the majority of their funds to buy the house, and seeing how it was necessary, got an alchemy table as well.

The elf looked beautiful to her with those leaf green eyes and short brown hair and well sculpted hourglass figure. She was a little surprised when she felt a tad embarrassed the first time she spoke to the woman a few days ago. Earlier that day she had killed her first dragon and looked tired with a small amount of sweat still on her brow.

Knowing that such a woman could go through such a battle and still look radiant afterwords left her flabbergasted. Her heart filled with pride as she introduced herself to her Thane.

The nord was honored to serve the elf. To stand beside someone with such power would both push her beyond her limits so that she may become stronger and give her a sense of security when both on and off the battlefield.

A strange smell brought her out of her thoughts as she heard something bubbling under her. She was alert until she remembered she was above the alchemy table. Rolling to her side she peeked over the edge of the bed and was able to see the small room illuminated by a few candles between the poorly lade out boards that made the floor.

Flora was mixxing ingrediants swiftly with precise practiced movements. Lydia would have complained against having to sleep with the table in the room under her, but the fumes from Flora's concoctions always smelled so wonderful.

This time it smelled strangly sweet with what smelled like cinnamon. If she closed her eyes she would have thought there was a freshly baked sweet roll in front of her if it wasn't for the occasional bubbling sound. Lydia smiled warmly as she took in the smell, each intake of air reminding her of her childhood before she became a soldiar.

Finally the elf sat in her chair and scribbled down some observations in a jurnal before she put a transparent hot pink liquid into a small glass battle.

Lydia was expecting her Thane to cork the bottle and call it a night, but was surprised to see the elf down the potion. The times she had seen the wood elf brew a potion, or seen her drink them it was around the battlefield or in cases where she was fatigued. Sometimes she had given her housecarl potions as well when she was injured or in need of more energy.

Those thoughts made her worry a bit when she thought Flora had been injured without her noticing.

'But she looks fine…' Lydia thought to herself as she leaned a little farther over the side of the bad to take in her Thane's appearance. Her eyes widened a little when she saw the elf's hands begin to move up and down her form. At first she thought she was checking herself for any other injuries. That thought was shot down when the bosmer rolled her head back with closed eye lids and cupped one of her own breasts and let out a moan as her other hand drifted south to caress one of her inner thighs.

The relization to what she was doing made the nord woman let out a quiet gasp as her cheeks grew red. Sure she had masterbated before and had been with a man, but to see the beautiful elf act that way was a little surprising. When she walked by Flora's side the elf always kept a content expression with a straight face. To see that façade vanish before her eyes made her shiver suddenly as she subconsciously grasped one of her own breasts.

As she watched the elf pleasuring herself she slid her other hand between her legs and started to rub her clit through the small thin piece of fabric. She let out a silent moan as she rubbed the dampening material.

She spectated silently with the small acasional moan as she observed one of the elf's hand disapear into her leather leggings. The sight made Lydia do the same as she matched the speed of the movment between the woman's legs.

She had never thought of Flora that way before. Yes she was a little shy around her and sometimes couldn't stop her eyes from drifting down her form. To suddenly have these intense feelings of lust appear would have been a little suspicias if it wasn't for the haze working its way into her mind. She wanted to get up and go down stairs to join her Thane who she must have thought in her mind would require her services. She wanted to pull the elf's leather clothing off of her form and ravage the woman. She wanted to pull the elf's hand away from her core and replace the fingers with her mouth and drink her sweet necter.

Lydia contained herself and practicly tore off the little amount of clothing she had as her Thane started to do the same. She licked her lips when that leather tunic was pulled over Flora's head to expose her bra covered breasts underneath while she was momentarily unable to see. A thought went through her mind as she inserted a finger while pinching an erect nipple. Her finger went in and out at a slow pace as she continued watching.

How much fun it would be to take advantage of her while she was vulnerable. She wouldn't see it coming if someone appeared behind her chair at that moment and cupped both of those breasts.

The thought made a wicked grin appear on her face as she let out a moan she was anable to contain. She froze a moment expecting the elf to hear her and let out a sigh of relief as the elf just continued removing her armor.

The Valenwood origened woman cast her bra to the side to land on the tunic that had been covering it before she got out of the chair and pushed her leggings down exposing those long beautiful legs.

Lydia felt like she was gazing upon the goddess of beauty and love, Dibella herself. Somewhere in her mind she felt unworthly to see such an image while in anather part she wanted to explore everything with her hands and tongue. To feel the smoothness of her skin, to lick the sensitive flesh.

The housecarl held her breath as her Thane hooked the waistband with her thumbs and, in Lydia's opinion, started pulling them down at a torturing slow pace. The fractions of a second it took for the garment to be removed felt like eternity.

Lydia was expecting the elf to have a small hazel patch of hair, but was surprised again when she saw the area was shaved so that the flesh was fully exposed. Lydia kept her dark pubic hair in a nice well trimmed triangle.

Next was a small swollen pink nub.

The nord wanted to touch it, to suck on the flesh like a child suckling it's mother's breast.

She was hit with a wave of pleasure as she saw the garment cling to the wood elf's wet pussy lips. Finally she saw the woman's core when she sat back down and spreaded her legs and in doing so gave Lydia a perfect view of the moist puffy pink lips.

Flora inserted two fingers and let out another moan from the pleasure as Lydia added a finger herself, matching the quickening tempo.

The housecarl pinched a nipple as hard as she could hitting the thrushold between pleasure and pain. That didn't stop her. The sansation only added to her pleasure as her fingers became wetter and wetter.

The pressure building inside of her was about to explode and judging by the moans coming from the woman below her she was as well.

Both Lydia and Flora were thrusting they're pelvises to meet the speed of the fingers going in and out. The elf must have forgotten that there was someone else in the house in her lustful daze and made this clear when her orgasome hit her at almost the same time Lydia hit her own.

Both screamed from the pleasure and within their respective orgasmic highs were both unable to hear the other.

Once Lydia came down from her climax she opened her eyes just in time to see a tired and panting Flora bring her fingers to her mouth and taste herself. She imagined the elf was tasting her as she brought her own fingers to her own mouth. She imagined the joices were from the elf and moaned quietly as she rolled over with the fur blankets and drifted off into a peaceful slumber with dreams of an elven woman lying next to her.

**Quick question. dose anyone know what those medievil undergarments are called? a would say bra and panties but i don't think they were called that in the setting the story is in.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. Had some comp problems.

* * *

><p><strong>My Thane<strong>

**Part 3**

"Enjoying yourself, are we?" Flora's voice asked taking Lydia by complete surprise.

Her eyes shot open to see she was still sitting on the bench with her back to the table without her breastplate, leaving her in the tunic she wore underneath and leather leggings along with her boots.

For a moment she didn't understand the question. She had walked around the house without armor before. She looked to the elf who was standing practically right in front of her. She must have finished storing her ingredeants in the chest on top of the small bookcase in the next room.

That raised a question.

'How long have I been here?' she asked herself as she tried to recount what she was doing until this moment.

Last she remembered she was sitting on the bench and was taking off her breastplate which she could see on the table next to her. Then she started thinking about… Finally realizing how close the bosmer was. She took in every detail of Flora's form from the tight leather armor she was wearing, to the hand resting on the elf's hip, and finally a slightly reddened blush that had formed on her face. That look looked a little strange on the elf. Her face showed she was embarrassed, but her eyes showed, what Lydia could only identify as sadness.

"Is… is something wrong, my…" she began to ask and was surprised by how she sounded. She was panting while her skin felt as if it was on fire. Why however was unclear. 'What was I do…' her train of thought was stopped dead in its tracks when she recalled why she was sitting at the table.

With half lidded eyes she slowly looked down and was shocked to she that her left hand was under her tunic and caressing one of her breasts, while her other hand was in her pants. Her fingers were slick with her wetness and was still at work inserting two in and out as a moan escaped her once the realization hit her

'By the Devine…' she thought to herself as she tried to pull her hands out of her clothing.

She was successful for a second until she felt the emptyness when her fingers were pulled away. It took all of her self control to keep her hands on the outside of the fabric. Even then, she still felt stronge waves of pleasure from just her still wet fingers feeling herself through the leather as if it wasn't even there. But she still didn't feel satisfied.

She wanted to remove the article of clothing and plunge her fingers back in. even though Flora was standing right before her. The thought seemed to amplify the feeling ecspenecialy.

She barely even registered the elf's existence until she felt her hand pull hers away from her core. The only thing that made her take a small step back to reality was the feeling of skin on her hand. The elf had removed her gloves before coming into contact with the nord woman.

She would have pulled her hand away so that she could continue, but the skin on skin contact was exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

The touch felt like a shock to her system that seemed to drive her pleasure even farther then it had been mere seconds before. To her delight, the hand moved to her face and the warmth being added to the housecarl's cheek where the hand rested made her involuntarily gasp as her eyes closed while she leaned into the touch.

Her free hand was holding it in place as her other one drifted away from her breast to reach out for the hand's owner.

The small distence made it easy for the arm to loop around the slim waist and pull, making the elf sit on her right knee making it rest between the elf's legs. Flora didn't resist her pull and seemed to move along with the action both slowly and obediently. The contact made her shiver as if from the cold even though both women were still clothed.

"I'm sorry…" a voice mumbled sadly making the nord crack her eyes open just enough to see the green ones looking into her own.

She was now confused. She didn't understand why the elf was saddened by what they were doing. Lydia felt bliss and didn't understand why the elf was not as eager.

The logical part of her mind barely made itself known through the intense feelings of lust, passion, and the drive to feel the thane's skin on hers. The only logical thing she could think of at that moment was maybe her friend needed more attention.

At that thought she pulled her closer and pressed her lips against the bosmer's.

The soft lips made her moan into them as her left hand travel to the woman's lower back and started to drift lower as the other started to glide up and down the upper portion, tracing the spine.

Her lips sent a spark into her that triggered her to deepen the kiss. The soft flesh aroused her greatly.

Her hand finally reached the curves of the elf's ass. When she squeezed a cheek lightly the woman it was attached to let out a moan and Lydia took advantage of the lips parting so that she could dart her tounge in and savor the taste of the second tounge that quickly started to wrestle with her own.

Lydia's hands continued to feel the woman up while the elf only used one of her arms to go around Lydia's neck so that the kiss could be deepend.

She was about to try and ask why she wasn't using both hands, but she found it hard to pull away from the woman. She didn't want the kiss to end and by the way the elf was moving her tounge, neither did she.

It felt like time had stopped for the both of them until they had to break apart for air. Both were panting as their eyes made contact again. This time the elf's eyes showed some longing, but at the same time still had a look of sadness upon them.

Before Lydia could pull the elf back into another kiss to try and get rid of the saddnes, the elf finally moved the other arm and moved it between them, hindering the nord's movments.

Frustration was added to the mix of emotions swelling in her mind and made her want to protest, but was interepted when something was brought up to the elf's lips.

Fighting between the feeling of cunfusion making itself known in her mind and the view of the elf's neck as her head went back to drink something, she licked her lips as she wanted to kiss down the neck and eventually move down to the collarbone.

Before she could atempt to do such, Flora moved her arm out of the way and placed something on the table as she pressed her lips firmly onto the nord's.

When she felt the tounge touch her lips she didn't hesitate to open up for it and eagerly darted hers into the other mouth. This time however there was a sweet tasting liquid inside of the elf's mouth that was forced into hers and before she could react she had already swallowed instinctively.

She triad to pull away in shock, but was held firmly in place by the arms that had snaked around her neck and pulled her in as she felt the woman's breasts press against her own. The feeling sending pleasure through both women.

The elf moved with more determination as she full on pressed herself against the woman who was easily distracted and forgot that she had just been forced to ingest the unknown substance.

Lydia maoned loudly as she felt the body against hers and wasted no time in exploring the curves with her right hand as the other was content with just squeezing the ass of the woman who was now giving herself to her. Once her hand found one of the elf's breasts she grasped it and squeezed gently and was reworded with a moan that was muffled by her mouth and Flora beginning to buck where she was sitting. Making her core grind on her right leg.

She loved that feeling. The satisfaction from pleasuring her friend. The wanting in their movements. The friction.

The space between her thighs was saoked and if she reached down she woulden be surprised if the wetness went through the leather.

Her left hand went between the elf's cheeks and touched her sex and she moaned again when her fingers became wet.

Flora momentarily froze when she felt the hand, and only a second went by before she opened her legs to give the nord more access and started riding the fingers that started to rub her through the leather. When they broke the kiss again for air Lydia pulled her hand away from between the wimpering elf's legs and brought it up so that she could see her wet fingers. The scent filled her senses as she looked between her fingers to see a pair of lust filled eyes looking back at her.

With the hand's absence the elf went back to grinding against the leg and was breathing a little harder then the woman she was sitting on. She removed her right arm from around Lydia's neck and traced down the form she was against and lightly squeezed a breast before traveling lower and made its way into the leggings and between Lydia's thighs.

The sudden stimulation made Lydia gasp. She felt one of Flora's fingers dive deep inside of her cunt. Her hips moved to meet the thrusts and in her daze remembered what was before her and sucked her wet fingers into her mouth as her eyes closed while she savered the taste.

Finally she tasted the elf.

It was almost indescribable. She had tasted herself, but this was better. It tasted somewhat like her own, but at the same time tasted far more exotic. Maybe it was because Flora was a different species, or it could have just been the fact that the elf was the first woman she had tasted other then herself. It didn't matter. All that did was the skilled fingers pleasuring her and the mouth that pushed back onto hers when she had finished sucking her fingers clean.

This time she got her hand in the dark leather leggings and found the elf's mound between her legs. She took a small moment to take in the shaved soft flesh before finding the elf's clit and started tracing around it in little circles with her thumb as her middle finger was inserted.

The nord didn't have anything to go on but what pleasured herself and the few past relationships she had been in with men who pleasured her. She moaned happily when the elf reacted to her touch and felt the vaginal muscles tighten around the digit. She paused for a moment to feel the walls closing around her fingers and didn't move until the elf started bucking wildly to stimulate herself.

The dining area smelled of their combined scents as they both continued to pleasure the other. Lydia massaging one of Flora's breasts while her fingers dove in and out of the tight warm flesh while Flora's did the same as her left arm was still around her housecarl's neck as if she would be pulled away if she let got.

They both moaned loudly into each others mouths as they began to reach their limits. Both were thrusting into the other's fingers in a quickening pace. Lydia felt as if she was going to explode. At almost the same time they both orgasomed.

She gasped and moaned the woman's name as she felt the body against hers start to shake along with her own.

Lydia drew her hand away slowly as the elf did the same and they embraced each other as they rode out the orgasmic high that still had them both shaking.

As Lydia finally started to come down from her high, she kissed Flora one more time before she saw darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Quick warning. This chapter is long. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>My Thane<strong>

**Part 4**

The next time Lydia opened her eyes she found herself in far more different surroundings. She felt that she was lying on a soft bed with furs and blankets covering her tired form. The nord could tell she was no longer wearing the clothing she had been wearing earlier. Instead she was wearing just a change of smallclothes she didn't remember changing into, covered by a light tunic.

She felt comfortable in the bed until she started to wounder who had changed her. The answer came in the form of a wet cloth being placed on her forehead.

She grogally opened her eyes to see it had been placed there by Flora who was sitting on one of the wooden chairs she had in her room. The next thing she put together was that they were in Lydia's room which meant Flora had seen her completely exposed and was now taking care of her as if she was ill. But she felt fine. Maybe a little tired while also feeling a bit hot and bothered at realizing she had been stripped by the elf and then dressed.

Flora was no longer wearing her leather armor and was replaced by smallclothes that looked similar to her own.

She felt luckey to be welcomed out of her slumber by such a sight but unlike the last few mounths she didn't feel the compulsion to throw herself at the elf. Sure she wanted to, but now she was in more control over her movements. She looked up from those smooth exposed legs and into the eyes of the elf to see what she didn't expect.

Flora's eyes were puffy and red as if she had been crying.

She felt a wave of worried emotions and she instantly began to sit up in the bed as she reached out to stroke one of Flora's cheeks as the other caught the damp cloth that fell from her head.

She may have been bound by her title to protect the thane, but that didn't mean she didn't fully care for her well being.

"What's wrong, Flora?" she asked almost in a whisper as she reached out and started rubbing one of the elf's cheeks affectionately with the thumb of her hand. "What happened?"

When her hand made contact the elf flinched as if expecting the hand to strike her, but once it was clear the hand was just stroking her cheek she let out a half sobbed sigh.

As the silence started to grow longer she started to worry even more as she started to remember what had happened.

'Or was it a dream?' she asked herself as she swung her legs off of the bed making her sit and be able to look directly into her friends eyes, while also at the same time realizing she was on her own bed. "Please. Tell me."

"I'm sorry." she apologized, the tone making her heart ach. "I… should have noticed erlier…"

"Noticed what?" Lydia interrupted as she lifted the elf's chin so that she could look in her eyes when she had started to look at the ground.

The eyes she was looking into were filled with a mix of emotions, but she was able to decipher the most intense one. The elf was scared. Of what? Of her?

Lydia wouldn't dare harm a hair on the bosmer's head, no matter the situation.

"My potions…" she began as she seemed to struggle with her words. "… I never lived in a home with two floors… so I didn't take into account where the fumes would go if…" she looked down and saw her alchemy table through the boards and then looked back into Lydia's eyes. "I just thought you were starting to develop feelings for me… but earlier on the ride home I knew something was wrong."

Lydia stayed still as she wanted to despiritly know what she was talking about. It was when Flora picked up a small bottle that was sitting next to her chair on the floor that she realized what she was talking about.

She had guesses on what the pink potion was, but thought it was personal.

"Dibella's Tears." she said as if the name would explain everything. Upon seeing her confused look she continued. "When I was sixteen… I had a small crush on a boy…" she started to explaine as an embarrassed smile appeared as he cheeks reddened. "… He never noticed me, at least not in a romantic way… so while shoping for something… maybe a short dress. I don't know. Maybe I thought if I showed more skin he would take notice and see how he made me feel. So I save up what little gold I could scrounge up. It was hard. My family was practically poor and barely stayed off the streets by selling alchemical ingredients."

Lydia was intently listening to every word. She didn't know much about the elf's life before going to Skyrim. Although she still would have listened to that voice no matter what she was talking about. She smiled as she imagined a younger adorable Flora acting shy around a boy.

"It didn't work." she explained as her tone changed and sounded a little more depressed. "He said he wanted to just stay friends, and didn't want a romance to ruin the friendship we had." she took Lydia's hand off of her face and held it. "I didn't take the… rejection well."

"Then what?" Lydia asked when the elf went quiet.

"My reaction was… extreme." the small smiles disappeared from both of them. One because she didn't like the memory. The other out of worry. "I was going to… take my own life."

That sentence made Lydia's heart ach as she put the cloth down and took the elf's other hand. Her eyes started to water as the elf continued.

"Near the small cottage I grew up in was a waterfall hidden in the forest. My mother had told me and my sister to stay away from it since the shallow pool at the bottom was full of jagged rocks and what you call slaughterfish. I thought that since the only thing I wanted was out of my grasp I wanted it all to end. If I was gone I wouldn't cause much of an impact on the community. The boy I loved had started drifting away from me when I confessed to him what I felt. My father abandond my mother when she was pregnant with me. She raised both me and my older sister Minsigh, meaning plantlike. My mother fell ill when I was nine and no matter who we ran to for help most of the healers we found saw us as peasants and not werth their time while the few who tried to help said there was nothing they could do." Flora then began to cry again and the tears flowed down her cheeks as she recalled the memory.

Lydia wished she could take the pain away.

"One morning… mother didn't wake up. Min was six years older then me. She understood while I kept trying to wake her up. Minsigh pulled me into the back of our home and spent the next hour consoling me as I started to understand what had happened. Mother was gone. We were alone. Later that day Min dug mother a grave alone. She distracted me by saying mother would want us to take care of the shop. So after cleaning I spent that day gathering plants from a nearby treeline.

Once a made it back, mother was already in the grave and Min broke down once she finished with the dirt. Minsigh raised me since then, acting as my mother figure." a sad smile formed as her grip on Lydia's hands tightned. "She was forced to grow up rather quickly in order for us both to survive."

"Sounds like she cared for you varry much." Lydia commented as she tightened her hold on the elf's hands comfortingly.

"Yeah. She did." she agreed as the smile vanished again. "Which is why my existence destroyed her life." she said coldly, taking the nord by surprise. "She had been secretively giving me more of her share of what little food we had. I… grew up eating well while she only took enough for her to survive. She did everything in her power to make me as happy as she could no matter how it affected her. With me gone she would eat better. Sure she would be sad when she found out I was gone, but she was strong. Min would continue living."

Lydia couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Bosmer wanted to end her life because of a boy and so her sister could get more food. She had grown up on a small farm and enlisted in the military. She had lived a completely difrent life then the elf who had gone through hardships her entire life.

"So I… left the dress on my bed so that my sister could sell it. Next I went to the waterfall and stood at the top with nothing but my undergarments. I snuck out at night when my sister was asleep and I was used to the feeling of walking around with nothing protecting the soles of my feet. It was cold and I could see the moons reflecting on the surface of the pond."

Without warning she let go of Lydia's hands as she stood up and turned away making the nord think she was going to leave until she lifted the tunic and took it off leaving her bra. What Lydia saw made her gasp in shock as her eyes were glued to the elf's back and legs.

She had never seen the elf's back in all the times she had watched her, and the times she did, she was too far away to notice the scars running down her body.

She saw bite marks and parts where something jagged had cut her skin. Some of the cuts were small while others were large and must have cut deep.

"When I jumped I had hoped falling from the hight would break my neck when I hit the suface, or that one of those rocks would hit me in the head and knock me unconscious while the fishs would finish me off painlessly. I… was wrong. Where I entered the water had small rocks compared to the rest and only a few impaled. The pain made me try to scream and water filled my lungs. The slaughter fish, as predicted, were attracted by the blood in the water. The pain was… overwhelming."

The elf went quiet and was starting to shiver as the whimpering sounds became a little louder. The protective side of Lydia took over as she got off of the bed and walked over to the woman reliving a nightmare. Flora jumped a little at the touch when Lydia's arms wrapped around her and her breasts were pressed against her back. Lydia felt the elf's warm flesh against hers and couldn't help but embrace her tighter as she became aware of the quickened heartbeat that was slowly starting to calm down.

"You don't need to tell me any more if you don't want to." she softly whispered into the pointed ear next to her head.

Lydia wanted to know how she had survived such an ordeal, but not at the cost of making the wood elf relive it.

"No." she answered quietly. "You have to know." she took a few breaths to calm herself before continuing. "I was in the water for little more then thirty seconds. By that time the water around me was completely red with my blood and I couldn't identify what was teeth and what was a sharp stone cutting into me as a thrashed around in the water trying to keep my head up. I had broken my leg in the fall and my hands were either cut or bitten when I tried to grab on to anything that could get me out of that torture. Next thing I know I am surrounded by a bright light that scared away the fish. It was later that I realized someone had cast a barrier on me. The splash followed by both my thrashing in the water and screams had attracted a passing khajiit merchant who was separated from his caravan. I was almost in shock when he pulled me out of the cold water. And he carried me to dry ground." Lydia became aware of Flora's arms intertwining with her own as she talked. "I was lucky he learned from the restoration side of magic. He covered me in warm furs as his spells slowly healed me. The whole time I was trying to stay awake, but with the bloodloss it was difficult. Soon I just fell asleep and woke up the next morning next to a campfire. Rejia saved my life and had stayed with me through the night. He didn't know me, but he still went to exsteme langths to keep me alive."

"Like Minsigh?" Lydia voiced her thoughts as she mentally thanked the khajiit wherever he my be. 'No wonder she treated all races as equals unlike those bigots in Skyrim.'

"Yes." she agreed. "Just like Min. Rejia didn't let me leave until he was sure I was okay. When I told him my sister would be worried, he replied with "Then why were you trying to kill yourself if you knew she would be worried?" He made it clear what I had almost done to my sister, and I was sickened by what I had attempted to do. Just because I thought Min would live on didn't mean I had the right to put her through it in the first place. I told him how my life was. About my sister's sacrifices, the boy, being looked down upon." her voice slowly started sounding a little happier as Lydia hung on every word. "He was varry patient and listened to every word I said. He said he may have had an answer." she looked over to the potion she had placed on the chair she used to be sitting on. "Dibella's Tears has a combination of both herbs and some flowers. He explained how not many have ever seen a bottle of it and that even fewer knew what the ingrediants were. He saw an alchemist in me. He said how it had manny purposses. It could make your skin more sensitive and could make you start to produce powerful pheromones for a short time. He gave me another chance. Before I left he explained how he didn't know how a wood elf would react to the potion. He said it worked best on his own kind, and was how his wife snagged him. When I got home it was early morning so my sister was still asleep. I was careful. I mixed the right ingrediants and only drank a little bit of it and walked into town fully clothed. When I saw the boy I ran to him and thought the effects would be instint." she then turned her head I little so that she could look into Lydia's eyes. "He already was in love with someone and I ran home crying thinking I had mixed the inrediants wrong. A part of me thought he would come and embrace me. I would have been content with sharing him if the potion worked on the girl as well. Anything to be with him. Upon seeing I was right, I drank more of the potion. Turns out Debela's Tears also acted as a powerful aphrodisiac and I soon found myself masterbating in my room the rest of the day until I fell asleep." both of them laughed I little at that. "In Bosmer's it didn't atract the other gender. Men were immune to it while it just attracted and aroused other women. I was not mad at Rejia. He didn't lie to me, but I was still upset. Yet again I lost the love of my dreams. Imagine my surprise when I wake up with someone sitting on my bed stroking my hair and back sensually." Lydia's cunfusion showed itself again. If it didn't work on the men of her race… then who was…?

"Minsigh…?" she gasped as she answered her growing question.

"The same. She had heard me pleasuring myself and was watching the whole time through the door I didn't close all the way. The pheromone attracted her and was arousing her the whole time she watched me." Flora shivered a little, but Lydia couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or disgust from having her own flesh and blood wanting to be with her. Lydia didn't really know what to think. She never thought of incest growing up. She also had no siblings. "The potion was still in my system, so I didn't complain when Min crawled into my bed and gave me my first kiss. The next morning we awoke in each others arms in the nude. Min had awoken first and was panicking." a small giggle escaped her. "She thought a daedra had possessed us and used our bodies to rape each other." again they both laughed. "I explained where I learned how to make the postion and she started crying when I explained how I tried to kill myself. She… embraced me… sort of like how you are doing now actually. She had seen the scars the night before. I asked her if she loved me because of the potion or because she just loved me… and she said she had always loved me and scolded me for thinking otherwise."

"She's your sister. Of course she loved you." Lydia couldn't help but say into the elf's ear.

"I had always thought she secretly hated me for taking away so much from her. But… she did it because she loved me… And I loved her. There are three ways the potion could make its way into the body. First way is you drink it. If you drink it you get the herbs that make the affects temporary. Second is someone breaths in the pheromones. This way acts similar to the first since the affects are, again, temporary. And the third…" Lydia saw the elf look down and did so as well and saw the room under hers. She had been inhaling the fumes. "The herbs can't take affect if the potion is in the air. It hass to be drank to give the drinker the affects and produce the pheromones. Even then some of it stays in your system. You… have had it in your system for a long time. I had to make you drink it so that your mind wouldn't be as clouded. You were also quite… umm… frustrated." she then unwrapped Lydia's arms and turned to face her with tears running down her cheek. "You are now able to make a choice. It is still partially in your system like it is in mine. I can either make you an antidote… which would return you to normal… and in the process your opinion of me would be altered. You… might hate me for putting you through all… this. Maybe even report me to the guard even." she was crying harder now and she took a step back when Lydia aproched. "I won't be mad. After all, it was my fault."

Not wanting to do such a thing Lydia asked a question. "Whats the other option?"

That question made the elf look at her in surprise as if she expected her to demand the cure. "You… could stay how you are now. The potion has made your skin sensitive like mine. It also boosts you immune system while… making you easily aroused. Right now you are… just like me."

It was at this point Lydia relized something. "If you knew the affects then why did you not simply make me drink it instead of…" she let the rest of the question hang out there and the elf knew she was talking about what happened downstairs.

Both of their cheeks were red as they remembered what had happened.

The elf didn't answer and looked down at the floor, as if trying to will it to swollow her.

Lydia's eyes managed to grow wider as she realized what the elf was embarrassed to admit. She wanted to be with her even if she only had one chance to do so. She knew what the consequences would be if Lydia received the antidote. Why she thought the nord would call the guard. Sure she wanted it, but would her mind see it that way if the potion was out of her system? The elf risked being accused of taking advantage of her against her will for them to be together once.

"I'm… going to ask you what I asked my sister." the elf finally spoke as she looked into her eyes again. Tears ran freely down her cheeks. "Do you… love me? Or is it just the potion?"

Lydia was appaled by the question, but couldn't help asking it to herself. With her mind being unclouded she was able to see Flora in two ways. One was how the potion made her see her while the other… surprisingly looked… similar. Maybe she had fallen for her the first time she met her.

She didn't voice her answer and she could see the elf beginning to take the silence as a grim sign.

Lydia's next action spoke far more then any words she could have said.

Before the elf could speak or walk out of the room, Lydia aproched her and wrapped her arms around the woman before she could react. She saw the look of cunfusion on the elf's face. It didn't take long for the elf to return the embrace and seek out Lydia's mouth with her own.

Lydia's hands began to explore the elf's body while she felt Flora's hands begin to do the same.

She began to understand what Flora ment by her skin becoming more sensitive. The elf's touch felt like gentle feathers gliding over her spine. As she traced one of the scars on the elf's back she could tell it worked the same for the elf as well. She now understood why the elf preferred her tight leather armor. The elf was being stimulated the whole time she would wear it.

That thought sent shivers down her spine as they finally broke the kiss for air. They were both breathing hard mere inches away from the other.

"I… I Love you." Lydia managed to say between breaths.

She saw the elf's reaction and smiled warmly when the elf did the same as her tears were replaced by tears of happiness. Flora passionately started the kissing again as their hands wondered over the other's frame.

Flora's hands felt wonderful to the nord. Each touch sent chills through her as where had been touched felt like it was past over with smooth silk.

It was when the kiss regretfully broke that a question formed in her head.

"… Why do you… drink that potion so much?… ohhhhh…" she began to ask and moaned when Flora had cupped her sex gentley as a finger slid up and down the crevice where the fabric was getting damp.

"A woman has needs, my Housecarl…" she whispered seductively when she brought her mouth close to the nord's ear, making the warm breath exiting her lips warm the lobe before lightly giving it a playful lick.

Without warning Lydia was gently pushed back causing her to land on the bed she had forgotten was there.

Once the shock went away, Lydia looked up to the woman now standing over her form. She blushed profusely once she realized how compromised she must look to the elf that was taking in the sight hungrily. Small traces of tears were still visible while her eyes still looked a little puffy, but that didn't stop her from appearing beautifully exotic to the nord.

Flora licked her lips as she reached out with her right hand and made her finger tips glide across the woman's stomach as she leaned forward and brought a knee onto the bed at Lydia's side. Both the slighlt tickling feeling the fingers gave and the view of the elf prowling closer and closer made waves of pleasure wash over her as she felt like she was being hunted by the woman positioning herself ontop of her.

By the time Flora cupped her breasts she was now straddling her waist.

Lydia gasped as she rolled her head when her breasts were squeezed gently. The hand on her left one squeezed a little harder as the one on her right pinched the nipple through the light fabric separating the flesh.

She felt herself begin to melt into the Elf's hands when she cracked her eyes open and saw Flora's head beginning to lower and replace the hand on Lydia's right breast with her mouth.

The powerful sansation of Flora sucking on the nipple through the thin piece of cloth caused Lydia to suddenly take a sharp intake of air as she reached her right hand and grabbed the back of the elf's head.

The hand didn't interupt Flora at all and she made this clear by slipping her other hand under the fabric covering Lydia's other breast and rolled the bud between her thumb and index finger as she bit onto the other lightly with her teeth.

More sounds came out of Lydia as Flora continued.

Her head started to feel lighter as Flora's actions made her moan the elf's name.

She suddenly felt like it was unfair for her to be the only one getting pleasured as she gently pulled Flora's head away from her breast before she could nibble again.

The elf looked a little confused until she smiled when Lydia pulled her towards her lips.

Their lips locked as Lydia's hands darted to the other woman's back and quickly unhooked the small clasp before she suddenly rolld ontop of Flora making the elf's legs drape off of the bed at the knees while Lydia was now practicly sitting on hers as her knees were on the bed between Flora's legs.

When she lifted her chest off of Flora's she hed a grin on her face that was replaced with her jaw dropping when she found out her own bra no longer covered her breasts.

Suddenly becoming self-aware she covered herself with one arm while the other darted down to see if her lower garment was still there. It was, but that didn't stop her from covering her nether riegons.

Once she remembered who she was with she shot a glare at the mischievously grinning elf who was now holding the missing piece of clothing as she propped herself up on her elbows to remove her own.

"Why so surprised?" she asked jokingly as she twirled the the strap of Lydia's bra with her fingers and tossed hers to the side. "You act as if you had never been with a kleptomaniac bosmer with an appetite for opportunities before." instinctively Lydia reached out for the article of clothing and was thwarted when the hand holding it swiftly went behind the elf's back as she wagged a finger at her. "Not so fast." she purred as the finger began to dance on the surface of Lydia's stomach playfully. "You have to work for it."

Lydia quickly caught onto the game and smiled as she lowered her head to the woman's chest.

"As you wish, my Thane." she said flirtatiously before giving one of Flora's nipples a lick with her tongue before clamping her lips around it.

Now that her mind was less clouded she began to notice things she didn't catch earlier. Small things like the scent of flowers coming off of the woman. Although she couldn't tell if it was her natural scent or a perfume. All she knew it could have been all the plants she experimented on. Either way it smelt heavenly to the nord and she couldn't get enough of it.

The elf's breasts were slightly smaller then her own and was most likely between an A cup and a B cup. She started suckling on the breast and was reworded for her efforts with a silent gasp from her lover as she cupped the other.

That was a new concept to think about. When she first met the elf she treated her as if she were an equal while Lydia treated her like nobility, higher ranking then herself. Over time she saw the elf as not her better or master, but her friend. An equal. Now they became even closer. Lovers.

Whatever members of the nine devine or daedric prince was responsible for bringing them together, she thanked graciously.

She switched to the other breast as the hand she replaced roamed down the woman's side and rested upon the hip.

"Think we should… move to another bed?" Flora asked inbetween breaths when one of Lydia's knees slipped off, almost taking the nord with it if the woman under her hadn't caught her arm. "I'll admit it's comfy… but I would rather us both be comfortable. We can continue our game in my room."

Reluctantly Lydia pulled her head away from the elf's breast and looked into those beautiful green eyes.

She wanted to refuse. To continue exploring the elf's body, but after a few seconds she saw Flora's point. Flora's bed was larger then hers.

"Very well, my… Love." she said instead of Thane as she tested that word. It made her feel warm when the elf smiled warmly upon hearing it.

Lydia got off of the bed and waited a few seconds so that she could take in her love's appearance. She was on her back with her legs off of the bed at her knees while she used her elbows again to prop herself up so that she could take in the nord as well. What got Lydia's attention the most was how those legs were still apart, revealing the garment that was wet at the crotch covering the sensitive flesh of her lover. She could make out the lips through the fabric and wanted to take a taste.

Before she could act on such impulses, she heard the other woman clear her throat. She blushed when she realized she had been staring and looked to the elf that then licked her lips before holding a hand out to the nord standing over her.

Wanting to both continue on and get to the larger bed, she took the hand and pulled the bosmer to her feet.

Once they were at the same level they embraced each other as their mouths explored the others. The tounges fought for dominance, but productively it was the elf that got the upper hand.

Flora broke he kiss and pulled herself away from he nord all while still holding Lydia's hand, and started to pull the nord towards the still open door. It was only then that Lydia realized how in the open they were and if someone had been in the house they would have been able to listen to the sounds they made from downstairs, and if they walked up they would have been treated to quite the show happening in her room mere moments ago.

At the thought Lydia became a little shy and moved a little quicker to get to the next shelter, taking Flora's place and guiding the elf into her own room.

The display made the elf giggle a little as she watched the nord double back to close the double doors behind them and locking it.

"You're either self-conscious or really… eager to continue our game." she giggled as she lightly pulled the nord away from the door and to the bed. "If you want I can summen a familiar to guard the downstairs." she teased as she hooked her last article of clothing with her thumbs and slowly pulling them down with the nord standing behind her.

Lydia momentarily was saddened when she saw those scars again and then felt as if she were in a dream as she watched the rear sway from side to side before the bosmer crawled onto the bed and lay on her side to watch her companion.

"And risk it chewing up the furniture? I'd rather you did not." she refused with a smile forming. "Unless you have a friend who would want to join?" she asked as she started crawling on the bed after her.

"Sadly, the only huminoid creature I can conjure would set the house on fire. I think we should avoid that." Flora answered. "A pity, really. She looks beautiful to, in a sitting by a warm fire kind of way." she finished as her left hand momentarily caught on fire and launched a small flickering fireball no smaller then a pebble and lit a candle before vanishing. "Although I did have this idea…"

"Oh?" Lydia asked as she reached the bosmer and started kissing her neck as their hands started to develop a mind of their own and started to caress the closest body.

Flora let out a moan when Lydia found a sensitive spot on her collarbone and sucked on the flesh.

"Yes… There was this… one night when I summened a… flame atronach to light up a cavern." she tried to explane through moans. Honestly Lydia was surprised with how easily she could make the elf gasp and work for the words leaving those succulent lips. "Later on I found a… torch and… wondered if I should… send her back home… to Oblivian. When I looked at… her she had a hand… on her hip… as she floated there facing the other way… Bent down a little to look at a… mushroom growing on the… wall. And, I don't know why… I did it… but I began to channle a… flame spell and… touched her while my hand was… on fire."

That made Lydia go dumbstruck for a moment and look into the elf's eyes that were closed from her actions. "You… and a flame atronach…"

Flora opened her eyes to look at the nord and seemed to redden a little more while looking like she was trying to stiffle a small flow of laghter. "No… It didn't go that far. I just triad to grope her ass and… received the most shocked look possible from a being with a searing metal mask for a face imaginable." this time she couldn't contain the bout of laghter and removed a tear before looking back at the shocked woman. "I didn't know what she was going to do. Although she couldn't necessarily call the guard to report molestation could she?"

"I can't believe… you… What happened?" Lydia stuttered as she moved closer to the woman. Although she couldn't tell if it was the need to be closer to the woman's warm body, or if she wanted to hear what happened next.

Either way her hands started fondling the breasts presented to her.

"Ummm… She didn't… really… pull away… just stood there in… what I guessed was shock. So I continued… At this point I started to really… want to… know if she could… be stimulated. So I got my other hand… and channled some of the spell… into it as well. I then reached for… the back of… her head, which since I am the… one who sommened her… making her flames harmless… to me unless she… became suddenly… hostile, and pulled her down… to my level a little and… gave her a… peck on the cheek. Next thing I know… she unleashed a fire wave… around us… and then… reached around and did… what I was doing. When she touched me… she was hotter then usual. Not enough… to burn me… but took me by surprise. My mind went blank… for a moment and I… couldn't hold onto the spell… she then disappeared and went home. All I know… she is gossiping… like a little girl… with her friends in Oblivian Land. I might be… popular there." before Lydia could ask a question, her lips were assaulted by the elf's, and when she pulled away they both appeared to be out of breath. "Now. Enough about me molesting an otherworldly being. Lets got back to…" she let the end of the sentence linger as her hand drifted between the out of breath nord's legs and started rubbing the still covered sex.

Lydia, on reflex, thrust her hips into the touch and moaned into the mouth that was upon her's again.

She could feel herself becoming the submissive participant, so she deepened the kiss more and rolled ontop of the elf again. She bit down on Flora's right nipple for a seconed before going to the woman's neck as her right hand started to drift south. She kissed, licked, nipped, and sucked on the flesh so that the elf would be distracted and not notice her hand moving past the hairless space and plung two fingers into her core.

Instantly the elf arched her back and moaned as her breasts were pushed into the air.

"Did talking about that… flame artonach… 'Still can't believe you did that.' make you hot and bothered?" she asked provocatively as the two fingers slowly parted a little before going back together to let the inner walls clamp back around them like a vice. "Just thought I would ask, since you are practicly drenched down there."

She pulled out a little and pushed them back in and couldn't help the whicked grin that appeared when the elf shuddered as she moaned a little louder. She watched her reaction as she fingered the elf a little more while her other hand moved back and forth between breasts.

When it began to sound like the elf was close, she pulled her fingers out and inserted them into her mouth to saver the taste. Flora looked up at her with foggy eyes as she panted heavily. The whole time Lydia was still pinching a nipple as the elf watched her suck the juices off of the fingers.

Flora looked as if she was going to start whimpering, so the nord began to move lower on the bed as her eyes focused on the space between the woman's legs. But half way there she hit a snag.

Here face went as red as it could get out of emberassment as her focus went from those puffy lower lips to the elf beginning to look confused as to why she just paused with her head as red as a tomato and her mouth falling open and closing a few times.

'For the love of Mara.' she said to herself as she faught for the right words to say.

By this time Flora sat up and looked at the nord questionativly.

'Please don't make me say It.' she mentally yelled at the elf.

"You…" Flora began as her face started to redden as well. Not as much as Lydia, but pretty close. "... have… never been with… a woman before… Have you?" she asked as if she was reading Lydia's thoughts.

Her ears felt like they were on fire when she slowly nodded her head to the elf who seemed to be shocked at this revelation. Lydia could have sworn the tips of the elf's ears were beginning to look a little redder.

"That's a little… surprising." she voiced as she smiled a little. "By your actions… I thought you had done this before."

That made Lydia's heart start to beat faster and louder like a drum as she started to mess with a strand of her hair. She was surprised with how well she was doing up until this point. "I have only been with… men before… this." she explained nervously.

Suddenly she felt like a virgan. She had taken part in oral sex before… but none of those times had it been with another woman.

She expected the elf to laugh at her, but she was a little surprised when Flora's delecate hands grabbed her shoulders and lightly pushed Lydia onto her back.

"Well…" Flora said, more to herself then to the woman under her. "I guess I will have to be your… trainer. After all, everyone has a first time. Right?"

She didn't even wait for Lydia's answer before she kissed her again and left her out of breath and gave a nipple a lick before heading further south. As she moved, she left light kisses down from her breasts and across her stomach that made the nord's heart flutter in her chest.

Flora hooked the lower garment with her thumbs and instructed the nord to lift her but off of the bed so that they could be taken off. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding as she felt her womanhood become exposed to the cold air.

She felt nervous beyond words, but she knew she was safe. She trusted Flora with her life, and she knew full well that the elf felt the same way with her.

Lydia was in a daze when she saw the woman bring the peice of clothing up to her face to get a whif before tossing it to the side of the bed.

"Anyone ever tell you you have a beautiful scent?" she asked, making the nord feel even more embarrassed then she already was.

"No one… really made a comment…" she answered a little shyly.

Flora's fingers moved over the well cept short triangle of hair, making Lydia lightly shiver at the touch before moving lower.

When those delecate fingers moved to open her outer lips she gasped as her right hand instinctively grabbed a handful of the fur under her and tightened her grip.

She watched as the elf moved her head down to get a good look before taking her tounge out and licked Lydia's clit, causing her to jump a little at the warm tounge's touch.

"Has it been a while?" she suddenly asked when Lydia grabbed some more fur with her other hand.

"I will… save you a long story… and just say I left the last man… I was with because he thought… doing anything with one's mouth other then kissing was too dirty for his liking." she explained as she diverted her eyes away from the elf as she mumbled something about the high standard imperial having a short sword that he didn't really know how to use properly, and needed every tactical advantage he could get.

She thought she was being quiet until the elf giggled a little at the statement. "Well… alow me to make up for lost time."

Flora began by lightly giving a few small kisses down Lydia's thigh and gave her a quick lick that sent a jolt though her whole system. She gave the clit another lick before plunging her tounge into Lydia's folds, instantly making the nord begin to squirm.

In response, Flora put both of the legs over her shoulders and held onto the woman's waist as her mouth clamped down on Lydia's core.

The feeling of the tounge moving around in side of her made a loud moan exit her lips as her right hand let go of the fur and grabbed the elf's hair as if making sure Flora wouldn't pull away.

The elf clearly had a lot of experience and knew how to use her tounge to quickly search and discover the right spots that made Lydia want to scream. The only thing that cept her from doing so was the fear that someone outside would hear.

It didn't take long for the elf's actions to cause Lydia to begin thrusting into the woman's eager mouth. She felt the hands holding her waist move to her cheeks and lift her rear up in order to dive her tounge in deeper.

Lydia opened her thighs as far as she could make them go so her lover would have more access, and finally couldn't contain the loud pleasured moans that made it out of her.

She no longer cared if anyone heard. She didn't think she could have contained her screams of ecstasy if they suddenly appeared in front of the Jarl of Whiterun himself. If anything, the experience would have excited her even more.

When she became close she looked down to the elf who had been looking up at her the whole time. Flora seemed to be able to read her face, and began to work faster and lifted the nord's buttocks off of the bed, making the elf's tounge manage to go even deeper.

"F… Flora!" she yelled as waves of pleasure washed over her as her back arched as high as it could go on the bed.

In that moment the world didn't exist to the nord. The only thing she cared about was the tongue of the woman between her legs continuing to lap up the flow of her desire leaving her body.

When Lydia's grip loosened as her body suddenly became limp, Flora lovingly continued cleaning her core as her eyes were fixated on Lydia's body in a state of a lust filled daze.

Thirty seconds later, Flora pulled her mouth away and licked her lips before wiping the remainder of the liquid with her hand as she started to crawl up the bed and embrace the nord still shuddering from her powerful orgasm.

When they kissed, Lydia felt a little more exited at the fact that she could taste herself as her tounge wrestled the elf's.

They stayed in each other's arms as Lydia road her orgasmic high down.

Lydia was still tired when Flora pulled away and began to play with Lydia's left nipple.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asked before she gave Lydia a kiss upon her brow.

"Y… yes, m… my Love." Lydia barely was able to say in her still dazed state of mind.

"Good. I think our neighbers might loose their hearing though." Flora said teasingly, making Lydia blush a little more, but it was hardly noticeable with the state she was already in.

In their embrace, one of Lydia's legs were tangled up in the elf's and became aware of the fact that her thigh was getting wet by Flora's core that rested on it.

"What… about you?" she asked in the most coherent tone she could muster.

"I'm ok." the elf answered. "You're happy. That's all I need."

Lydia could hear the wanting and wariness in her voice. Clearly she didn't want to make Lydia feel uncomfortable.

"What about those… needs you mentioned erlier?" Lydia asked as she looked into Flora's eyes. "You can't be telling me you are satisfied. At least not when you are soaking my leg." To make her point she lifted her leg a little and in doing so stimulated Flora's core, causing the woman to shudder suddenly. "You said you would be my… trainer. Train me." she cood. "I want you to feel how I do."

She could have sworn she saw Flora's eyes water a little before the elf kissed her again. It wasn't needy or aggressive. Just the love they had for each other. Full of passian.

"How… do you want to do this?" the elf asked breathlessly when they pulled away.

Lydia understood why she was asking. She could hardly move. And it was when she remembered one of the men she had been with that she got an idea.

"You could… umm…" she managed to feel even more embarrassed from what she was trying to say as she bit her lip. "… You could… sit on… my face." she suggested and saw Flora's eyes widen before a coy smile graced her lips.

"If that is what you want." she said seductively before helping Lydia slide a little lower on the bed before straddling her head.

Flora's sex was just mere inches away from Lydia's face, and she could see the woman facing the headboard looking down at her with that sexy smile.

Lydia could smell the musky scent as she looked at Flora's wet swollen lips.

"What you want to do is alternate between the folds and the clit." she sweetly explained as if she were describing how to cook a steak properly. "Now, use what I just told you with what I was doing earlier." with that, Flora had her hands on the headboard for suport. "I will let you know if you are doing something wrong."

Lydia instinctively swallowed before she focused on the woman's core. Her tounge came out and gently licked the clit a few times, each one inciting Flora to shake a little. She took that as a good sighn and prepared to lick the outer lips. Not that she needed much persuasion. After all she wanted to taste the elf again.

She gave the outer lips a long lick making the elf moan as her eyes closed.

"Don't… don't stop." she breathed before lowering herself a little lower.

Lydia watched as each lick made the elf gasp and moan. Her exotic taste was on her tungue and she eagrly wanted more. She found the energy to reach up and grope the elf's ass cheeks as she dove her tungue in.

The results were instantaneous. The wonderfull flaver of Flora's juices exploded in her mouth as she drank happily. Flora meanwhile was gripping onto the headboard hard enough that her knuckles went white as loud moans escaped her mouth.

Lydia opened her eyes to look up at the elf in her fit of pleasure as she started using her right hand to fondle one of her own breasts as the other gripped onto the wood in front of her as if it were a lifeline.

Lydia would have smiled if she weren't using her mouth already as she squeezed the elf's cheeks harder. She felt herself becoming wet again as she listened to her lover moaning in pleasure.

By this time, Flora started rocking her hips in order to cause more friction.

"Yes… Lydia…" she gasped as her thrusts started becoming needier.

When the elf lifted herself off of the nord Lydia was confused until the elf gave her a smile and straddled her again, only this time facing away from the headboard.

She didn't understand what she was doing and started to lick again before she suddenly shuddered when Flora started fingering her moistening core. Lydia moaned into Flora's cunt, the vibrashions sending a wave through the elf, making her moan loudly.

Wen the fingers were pulled out Lydia felt a sense of emptiness before Flora lowered her head down and started licking her.

She thrusted her hips up as her back involuntarily tried to arch under the elf's body. The two bodies' completely bare pressing against each other caused them both to moan.

Lydia was still sensitive from her first orgasom, and tried to focus on licking as much of the liquid as possible while her arms wrapped around the waist of the woman on her to help press her tongue deeper in. Eventually she started mimicking Flora's actions and it wasn't long until their juices sprayed into each others mouths, the screams of pleasure muffled by the other.

When Lydia let go of flora, she slowly lifted herself off of her and turned to reveal her mouth covered in the nord's juices while the elf saw she was in a similar state. Before she could wipe her mouth, Lydia found enough strange to grab the elf's hand and lead her towards her until they layed in each others arms.

Lydia started cleaning off Flora's face with her toungue, making the elf reel back in surprise a little before she started to return the faver.

Lydia found her tasting better when on the elf's skin and couldn't get enough of the flavor. Once their faces were both clean they shared a passionate kiss. They tasted a mixsture if their own juices inside of each others mouths that mad them shake a little more as they held each other to ride out the waves of pleasure from their individual climaxes.

When the shuddering stopped for the both of them, they cuddled against each other, Lydia's head on the left side of Floras chest as their limbs were intangled in each others.

Flora almost wasn't able to pull the covers and furs over them. Once they were both comfortable they let out a content sigh.

Lydia felt Flora stroking her hair lovingly and slowly turned her head to give the elf a warm smile.

Flora returned the smile and looked just as tired as Lydia felt. Flora gave Lydia a kiss on the brow before looking her in the eyes again.

They both were tired and needed to sleep, but neither could stop looking into the eyes of the other.

"So…" Flora began tiredly. "… I guess things are going to change a little… huh?"

Lydia snuggled up a little closer to try and get as much warmth from the woman as possible.

"Change doesn't… necessarily need to be a bad thing…" she answered as Flora embraced her a little tighter.

"I like how that sounds." she replied before her eyes widened a little. "We didn't… breack some kind of law doing… this… did we?"

"You have had experience with another woman before, haven't you? What about Minsigh?" Lydia asked thinking she ment one gender falling in love with another. "In Skyrim women are aloud to love other women. Same goes for men."

"No. That's not what I ment." she corrected. "I mean are there any laws against a Housecarl being with her Thane?"

That train of thought made Lydia start to think.

"I don't think so." she answered. "I don't think it has happened before, so they never made a law against it."

"That's a relief." Flora admitted after letting out a sigh. "I think it would be beneficial actually."

Lydia had to agree with that. "If they both care for each other, they would try harder to protect one another." she voiced.

"I don't think anyone would see a downside then." the elf said back. "After all, I would do anything for my Housecarl."

Those words made Lydia give Flora a short kiss on the lips before she went back to resting her head on her Thane's chest.

"Anything for you as well, My Thane."

* * *

><p>Don't you hate it when you use spellcheck and it doesn't pick up everything?<p> 


End file.
